RavingBunnny3
RavingBunnny3 played on Endercraft long before _Red_Max_ became owner. She worked as Endercraft's Moderator shortly after xMOCKINGJAY101x's retirement. Bubbly, kindhearted, and incredibly diplomatic, Raving was incredibly popular and well liked among the playerbase. Her and Kitilexx rose the staff ranks together and were good friends who served their community well. History Bunny was a player since nearly the beginning of Endercraft, and was there for Samuri629's reign as server owner, as well as the first server world. She was a good friend to all, and played with a group of her friends that eventually formed into the Chicken Cult of the last server world. She was the winner of the Blood Moon event by being passive until all of the other competition was eliminated by the environment or each other. During this time she played alongside her brother, who eventually created his own server as a competitor to Endercraft. He disliked the overly-destructive nature of Endercraft and wanted to create a more peaceful server for his friends and anyone from the community who wished to join. Furious at the threat of loosing players, Samuri629 DDOSed Bunny's brother's server until he and his playerbase gave up. It was shortly after this RavingBunny3 and many of her friends left Endercraft altogether. They would, however, return at the end of The Still Summer. It was then the group formed into The Chicken Cult. They built many personal bases, but had a massive hub that spanned the length of an underground ravine. After some time, the group lost its presence and only a few of the players - including RavingBunnny3 - were active on Endercraft. Soon Bunny befriended LONGO1, seeing him as a sort of younger sibling to care for, and the two often based together. Bunny also befriended Pastor_Glowstone and Kitilexx, the three of which became excellent friends and who went on to work on many influential projects together. Using her alternate account, Captian_Lazulust, Bunny also assisted in leading The Resistance. After Pastor_Glowstone's fall, she ventured to Apterra with him. Skillset During times of conflict, RavingBunnny3 was the best mediator. Incredibly diplomatic and resourceful, she continually defused player and clan feuds. Bunnny was also an incredibly talented builder, and often worked alongside players like Kitilexx, Pastor_Glowstone, Seth1999, Herpahermaderp, and ZuzuBailey. Both alone and with friends she contributed to some of the most amazing creations of Endercraft. Only a few people liked her, simply because nearly everyone loved her. Bunny was one of the most positively-impactful players of Endercraft's community. Projects * RavingBunnny built The Undergarden * RavingBunnny built The Bunny Graveyard * RavingBunnny built The Majora's Mask Map Art * RavingBunnny built The Majora's Mask Pixel Art * RavingBunnny built GlowBun Library with Pastor_Glowstone * RavingBunnny built The NetherPlague with Kitilexx and Pastor_Glowstone * RavingBunnny built The TigerMoth Airship with Kitilexx and Pastor_Glowstone * RavingBunnny built The Disorder Grand Hall with Kitilexx and RHD1999 * RavingBunnny built The Nether Quarry with Pastor_Glowstone * RavingBunnny built Frienders till the Enders with help from Pastor_Glowstone * RavingBunnny built Protect the Villager with help from the Community * RavingBunnny built Dani's Camp with DaniDynomite and Pastor_Glowstone * RavingBunnny built The Dancing Man with Pastor_Glowstone * RavingBunnny lived in and contributed to Adanac * RavingBunnny lived in and contributed to BlueTown * RavingBunnny lived in and contributed to The City of ZuzuBailey * RavingBunnny helped Pastor_Glowstone add blessings to The El Dorian Island * RavingBunnny helped Seth1999 build Seth's Base * RavingBunnny helped Pastor_Glowstone build The Dragonship * RavingBunny assisted Pastor_Glowstone in voyages that contributed to The World Map